naruto_fandomfandomcom-20200213-history
Raiko
Background Academy/Genin Years As a kid, Raiko was always fascinated with the 4th Hokage and his Flying Thunder God Technique. When he was in the academy, he was one of the best in the class, so he graduated early. He was assigned to a few missions and one day was signed on to a mission with Raidō Namiashi. They failed the mission and 2 teammates were seriously wounded. So Raiko went outside and cried because it was one of his first failed missions and first hand experience of what it feels like to be a Shinobi. Raido cheers him up and ends up telling him about Minato, Raiko jumped all over him and asked if he knew how to do the Flying Thunder God Technique. Raido did, but Raiko had to become a chunin first. Chunin Years When he became a chunin, he went straight to Raido and they started training. It took him about 1 year to get the concept and all for the Flying Thunder God Technique. When he got the Concept down, Raido left him on his own to figure it out. Raiko trained day in and day out trying to figure out how the Flying Thunder God Technique. He was to the point where he was obsessed with trying to find master the technique. It even got in the way of his missions some times, he would try to use it in his missions and fail them every time he tried the Flying Thunder God. So he put it to a halt and focused on becoming a Jonin. Jonin/ANBU Years When he became a Jonin at the age of 14, he started back up on the Flying Thunder God Technique. Then he caught a break through and was able to do it on his own, but he could only teleport 1 time, if he did it anymore, it would kill him. Then he got an offer to join the ANBU, so he did. He spent 5 years in the ANBU and they were hard times. He wasn't the type to be in the ANBU because he was too nice. But thats where he was introduced to Barrier Ninjutsu. Barrier Ninjutsu wasa gift that Raiko had, and when he performed most of his Barrier Ninjutsu, they were strong and hard to get out of. Not only that, he was able to do barrier ninjutsu that required more that 1 person by himself. On one of his ANBU missions, he was working with these 2 ninja named, Kiriko and Hayao. At the time it required him to take his mask off, and that where Kiriko fell in love with him. And Raiko and Hayao became good friends, because they both were fast. Appearance He is a young man with yellow hair. He has blue eyes an pointy eyebrows. He has a tattoo of what seems to be fire that covers from his shoulder to his elbow pads. His has elbow pads on both arms with the forehead protector like things on the pads. He has finger less gloves that are made from leather. He has a zip-up leather jacket with no sleeves, leather pants, and leather boots. Personality He has so much love in his heart. He would give up his life for a complete stranger. And he does weird things to his enemies that no other shinobi would do, if he wants to he will let the person that he fought go and won't kill them. But that is for certain people that he feels for. He also talks fast for a dude and asks or says 2 or 3 different things in a sentence. He also likes to eat very much, you would think that his stomach was a bottomless pit how much he eats. And he has this thing to chase after girls all the time. He goes to specific villages and towns just for the girls. When he was on a mission for Iwagakure, he and this girls named Brook had a few complications. It seemed like Raiko was a pervert because multiple times he did some pervertish stuff, the first thing he did was touch her butt. Then another thing he did was wake up while she was changing. He saw everything, and as soon as Brook got out of her barrier from changing, she punched him in the jaw. Which sent him flying into the trees. A Rogue Ninja's Dilemma Now he seems more of a pervert, his personality resembles Jiraiya. At springs, he likes to cut holes in the wall and look at the girls spa which is usually right next door to the men's spa. Well one day he was caught by his traveling partner Brook, he was punched in the eye and then sent flying into the other side of the spa. Abilities He has multiple abilities that he is very skilled in. There is 2 main skills that he is renowned for, Barrier Ninjutsu and Space-Time Nnijutsu . Taijutsu He has enough taijutsu skill to fight people who are relatively skilled in taijutsu and defeat them. He also has very good reflexes, he has enough reflexes to track someone with Swift Release as tested with Hayao, later on when he fought Shinsoku, he was able to keep up with him and his Flying Raijin which is faster than the Flying Thunder God Technique. He was able to beat Kazuki Gōka in a short Taijutsu battle with a few hits. Barrier Ninjutsu His barrier ninjutsu skill are renown around the Shinobi world. People say that he could kill 1000 with 1 barrier, well he says that a little over exaggerated but, people also say that he could fight a person with his eyes closed. He has barriers that can contain tailed beast or other powerful jutsu. Of course things like this take up a bunch of chakra and put a little strain on his body, but the results are worth it. He can even place barriers around himself to enhance things like his sensory skills, or to protect himself from things. Kenjutsu He has enough Kenjutsu skill to fight multiple people, and added in with his barrier ninjutsu, they are a deadly combo. He also has the Flying Thunder God Technique formula on his sword. Space-Time Ninjutsu Raiko is very good at space-time ninjutsu. He can place the seal on people and he has the seal on his sword. But he mainly incorporates the seal with some of his Barriers. With his space-time barrier, he has to use his sword and palm, and he can't use anything else. He learned the Flying Thunder God Technique from Raidō Namiashi when he was just becoming a chunin. He has become more adapted to it every since he found the scroll in his Space-Time Sword. It gave instructions to Space-Time techniques that have multiple functions. Intelligence Raiko is very smart, being able to analyze his opponents or mission objective, and come up with a conclusion. For example, during his mission to find and capture Brook, a rogue ninja from Iwagakure, Raiko was able to analyze multiple situations in moments where the average ninja wouldn't. Chakra Control He has very good chakra control and a pretty large amount of chakra as well. During his fight with Brook, he was able to set up multiple barriers even his Four Ton Barrier: Stage 1 and 2. He was also able to use ninjutsu and still teleport, so that shows how much reserve of chakra he has. Fuinjutsu Raiko was a fast learner to Fuinjutsu, Yakumo Uzumaki taught him a few Fuinjutsu technique and he mastered them. He knows the Contract Seal, Uzumaki Sealing Technique, and is learning other techniques as well. Former Abilities Nature Ability Raiko had Wind Release, and that was his only nature, but when he was sucked into the Space-Time Warp: Black Hole Annihilation, he was injured very bad. Then when Yakumo Uzumaki got him, she healed him, but it costed his chakra nature, and he can't use it ever again, it is possible for him to gain another chakra nature, but it would take too long, so Raiko just stopped trying to obtain a nature transformation, which means he lost access to Oxygen Deprivation Barrier. Travels/Fights After he left the ANBU, he began to travel, to see the whole world, while still apart of the leaf. He encounters many shinobi that he fought, but there are few that gave him a good fight. Info Card Category:ISavage Category:Mass Deletion